percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki is a collaborative website about Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction that anyone can edit! News July 30, 2009: This wiki is created. The rules are: *No flaming, trolling, cyberbullying, etc. *You must rate your fanfictions like you would do on say, fanfiction.net. It can be G or PG-rated. Absolutely no "lemons" (also called other names such as "sex story" or "pornfic") are allowed. If you post a fanfiction with content that is too mature for a PG or K+ story, you will get in trouble. *No spamming. --Sparrowsong 22:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) December 27, 2009: Congratulations, everyone! We have reached 100 articles! --Sparrowsong 06:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) February 3, 2010: We now have over 200 articles! Good work, guys! Sparrowsong 05:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) February 14, 2010: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Sparrowsong 19:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) February 19, 2010: We just hit 300 articles! Sparrowsong 07:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) March 5, 2010: We just hit 400 articles! Sparrowsong 14:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) March 10, 2010: We now have a new system called story adoption. Please view Forum:Abandoned Stories. Also, we now have more articles than Percy Jackson Wiki! Sparrowsong 16:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) March 11, 2010: I've decided that we're not being internet-safe enough. Do not post sex stories, pictures of yourself or your friends or family members, links to your Facebook, etc. on here. A good rule of thumb - if you would be embarassed if your teacher, your cousin, your grandparents, your creepy next-door neighbour, your aunt and uncle, and your best friend's parents saw it, you should not put it on the internet. If you have a picture of yourself or your family members on this site, they will be taken down. Sparrowsong 19:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) March 14, 2010: Congratulations to ZephyrX9 on becoming our new admin! Sparrowsong 17:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) March 14, 2010: I received a complaint about inappropriate content on this site. I've thought about it, and I realized we went overboard. Nothing should be on this site that isn't appropriate for a third-grader. Stories containing inappropriate things will be deleted. And if your story has foul language, you must bleep it out. Sparrowsong 03:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) March 15, 2010: Thank you for your understanding during the overhaul of the wiki. This wiki is for fans of the Percy Jackson series. It needs to be a place of creativity. But it also needs to be a place that all visitors can feel comfortable. To put it simply: if it includes content of a nature that isn't found in the PJO books, it won't have a place here. Obviously, magic, myth, adventure, battle scenes, death, etc. are in the PJO books. Romance is fine as long as it doesn't go past what's already found in the books. Graphic sex, violence of a sexual nature, etc. is not. Please take the time to review your stories and remove material which is not appropriate. Like I said above - if you wouldn't want your grandparents to read it, don't put it on this site. If your story was deleted for inappropriate content, feel free to recreate it without inappropriate content. We want to keep it PG. --Sparrowsong 16:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) March 16, 2010: We're making a list of words that aren't allowed; please see Forum:Taboo Words. Sparrowsong 15:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) March 18, 2010: Leafwhisker, one of our rollbackers, quit the Wiki (though she may come back). This is very sad, but we have to stay strong. Sparrowsong 03:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) March 19, 2010: Welcome back, Leafwhisker! Sparrowsong 22:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) March 20, 2010: We now have 500 articles! Sparrowsong 02:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: Sparrowsong and Thinkaboutthisname have quit the wiki. Everything is in my hands. This is supremely sad, but we must stay together. Everyone deserves a second chance. 16:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: We are leaving Wikia in a week. Be prepared. Everyone deserves a second chance. 16:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: Never mind. This wiki is going to be deleted. Don't complain. It pains me too. Everyone deserves a second chance. 20:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 11 Very Good Reasons You Shouldn't Flame #Flaming will get you banned from most websites, including this one. #Despite what some biased people may tell you, there honestly isn't that much difference between trolling and flaming. #Flaming is a form of emotional abuse. #In 2006, a teenage girl named Megan Meier committed suicide because she was flamed. Behind that unseen computer screen is a human being with feelings. How do you know you won't cause someone else to commit suicide, too? Do you really want to be another Lori Drew? #Flaming makes you look pathetic. It's a well-known fact that bullies act the way they do because they have low self-confidence. #People may act like they respect you, but nobody will actually like you. #Many people will hate you. #Flaming is not "expressing your opinion," "constructive criticism," or "CC." Definition of constructive criticism: "Criticism performed with a compassionate attitude towards the person qualified for criticism. A form of feedback where the reader offers suggestions on ways to improve the story - polite and helpful are the keywords here." Constructively criticizing an author is politely giving them advice on how to improve their writing. Flaming is, as mentioned above, emotional abuse and pretty much the same thing as trolling. #Sometimes, the victims of flamers can press charges against the flamers for harassment, blackmail, abuse, etc. Do you really want to go to prison? #English might not be the person's first language. #How do you know it's not a little kid that's trying their best? That's the thing about the internet - you never know if you're talking to a 35-year-old woman or a 9-year-old boy. It's not hard to lie about your age - the person who wrote this is a 13-year-old girl, and she once went on a chatroom site to see if she could fool people by claiming to be much older than she is, much younger than she is, or even the opposite gender. She had no trouble passing for a 17-year-old boy. So, just because someone claims to be a teen (or even an adult) doesn't mean they aren't actually a young child trying to get past the COPPA laws. What do you think of Sweet Temptation? I love it, it's one of my favorite stories I like it, but I've read better It's so-so I hate it! Adrastos is a stupid *BLEEP*! I haven't read it What do you think of The One Time? I love it, it's one of my favorite stories I like it, but I've read better It's so-so I hate it! Annie is such a Mary-Sue! I haven't read it Category:Browse